


Shut up and Dance with Me!

by moonlights0nata



Category: Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: "Moon is shipping trash" the novel, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, basically this ship happened and they ruined me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6670765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlights0nata/pseuds/moonlights0nata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU. A very cute stranger pulls Enzan in to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up and Dance with Me!

**Author's Note:**

> The first thing I wrote for NaNoWriMo is self indulgent trash about these two, who would have thought :D  
> Also over on my tumblr moonlights0nata!

Enzan groaned as he pushed through the mass of people he currently found himself in. He glared at a particularly loud young man that bumped into him and almost knocked him sideways, before pressing on. The flashing lights, the bustling of people and the loud, upbeat music of the club did nothing to help his irritated mood right now.

As to why he was there, the answer was simple, predictable even;  Netto, that grin on his face Enzan knew so well meant trouble, insisted, since it was a week with no exams in college, that he came with him tonight and other friends to the club. “It will be fun!” He had said. “You need to loosen up! All you do all day is drink coffee, read, drink coffee, study, drink coffee, go to work, drin–” Enzan promptly shut him up then, because yes, he knew his daily routine very well. Everyone said he ingested not very healthy amounts of caffeine, but he digressed.  

Back to why he was here, he had had agreed to come, after some nudging from the other. He had the foolish thought that, hey, maybe it won’t be so bad. Maybe they could go for a little while, and return to the dorms early and he could finish that project due Monday. That would have been perfect.

It didn’t go so ideally. The moment they stepped through the doors of the club, Netto shot forwards towards the dance floor, his friends following suit. Enzan had not joined them, refusing to partake in dancing at first. He idled himself by watching his friend, having a drink by the bar, judging certain people’s choice of wear. Netto had eventually pulled him with him to the dance floor, Enzan standing awkwardly for a couple of minutes, bumping randomly into people, before giving in and making a minor effort to follow what Netto was doing. He lost count of how many people stepped on his feet then.

All it took was a moment’s distraction; one second Netto was there and the next Enzan had completely lost sight of him. And that is how he was now pushing past people, trying to find Netto or get out of the crowd. He gave priority to the second.

He breathed in relief the moment he found a wall to lean against, away from the rest . He hadn’t found Netto yet, but he couldn’t have left the club could he? He was probably off dancing with the other people they had come here with. Enzan wasn’t very familiar with them, except for Netto’s pink haired best friend. He thought he could trust her to keep him in check.

He crossed his arms, back against the wall as he stared with a scowl at the dancers in the middle of the club, eyes squinting at the bright lights. _‘Great’_ He thought. _‘I’m going to be stuck here till Netto decides to appear, aren’t I?’_ He could just leave, he considered, but he knew Netto would hiss and throw and fit about it later.

He grumbled under his breath, eyes searching the crowd, hoping he’d spot Netto or someone familiar. There wasn’t anything particularly interesting about anyone else; some were teenagers, he noticed, who had probably snuck in somehow, but most seemed to be college students like him. He thought he saw some of his classmates among them. One even approached him, clearly drunk, and they talked for a while but Enzan could barely call it a conversation with how much the other babbled.

He sank a little lower against the wall. He wanted to leave. He couldn’t stand the lights, the blarring music and the occasional person who approached him to talk. He was honestly considering just leaving and enduring Netto’s pouting later.

But then, his eyes locked with someone in the dance floor ; tall, slender and short tousled brown hair. Brown eyes behind a pair of glasses were staring at him with what Enzan guessed was curiosity, or perhaps pity. Enzan was probably still glaring because the other seemed to jump slightly when they realized he was staring back, but to his surprise they approached him and took a hold of his wrist. Enzan looked at them with an incredulous look, glancing down at the hand trapping his wrist.

“What-“

“Come dance with me.” The other interrupted, and Enzan could only stare at them in bewilderment, speechless. Before he could pose a protest, the other pulled him along to join the other dancers.

The stranger turned to him, flashing him a grin. Something inside Enzan said that smile was familiar, but he couldn’t pin point what exactly because the other was pulling him closer to dance and Enzan was already fumbling on his feet, unsure how to follow. The stranger giggled, and Enzan was already frowning, opening his mouth to snap when the other leaned in close to his ear, and was that citrus perfume the other was wearing?

“You don’t know how to dance? I’ll help you.” The other said, and Enzan felt the other grab his hand. “Just follow me.”

Enzan was still puzzled why this stranger insisted on having him dance, but his thoughts came to a stop as the other held his other hand too and began to move his feet back and forth to the rhythm of the music. Enzan stared at him in confusion before he understood he was supposed to copy them. Hesitantly, he did, and as they fell into step together, the stranger added the arms to the movement. While their movements were fluid, Enzan was much stiffer, but he understood what he had to do now.

As he gained a little more confidence, and he was sure he was not going to stumble on his feet, he focused on the rhythm and began to move without the other’s lead. The man seemed pleased, and swung them both around, surprising Enzan for a moment when he pulled himself closer and then took quick steps back, arms extended. This time Enzan was quicker to figure what to do, and he matched the other moments as they swung around. He saw the other was laughing and Enzan couldn’t help but crack a grin; the dance was silly, not really fitting for the song, and they had already bumped on a few people but it was… _fun_. The moment that thought crossed his head, Enzan was surprised with himself; he had loathed the place the moment he had put a feet in it, but now, simply swinging around with this stranger had brought him a moment of joy. It was odd.

The song changed, and the other’s eyes lit up, as if they had come to some sudden realization, and his features melted into a giddy grin. He let go off Enzan’s hands in favor of twirling and swinging his hips to the music with eagerness, feet moving from side to side along with his arms. Enzan was left standing for a moment, contemplating the other; their dance wasn’t what anyone would call perfect, but they were in coordination with the music, and their face just shouted pure enjoyment. And the way they swung their hips around, hands sometimes rising to push their hair back—Enzan realized he was staring the moment their eyes locked again, and the stranger giggled, looking away for a split second as if he had been caught doing something embarrassing, before they took a step towards Enzan to speak in his ear again.

“What’s wrong, feeling shy?” Another chuckle, and Enzan felt his cheeks redden. “Just do the same as before.”

There was a playful smile on their lips once they stepped back, a dare in their eyes. Enzan’s eyes widened, and after a pause, he smirked. He didn’t know why, but he felt he had to prove something to this stranger. What, he wasn’t sure, but he wasn’t going to back down this time. On cue to the chorus to the song, he began to move, unsure at first, but then with more confidence, spinning and moving his feet to the beat. He was sure he probably looked a little ridiculous, his lack of experience showing, but he was sure that if Netto saw him he’d probably have a heart attack.

And he couldn’t find it in himself to care how he looked right now,  hair sticking to his forehead thanks to the sweat, as he looked at the mysterious stranger that had dragged him in in the first place and they smiled at each other. When was the last time he’d have fun like _this_? So freely, so openly? He could only think of the few times Netto had dragged him to arcades, to amusement parks, and he’d let loose and enjoyed himself with his best friend without a care for the world.; the type of enjoyment that had been lacking from his life till he met Netto. It was odd how now, with a person he’d never met before, he was having the same kind of fun, but Enzan didn’t reject it.

At some point, they both came closer enough so that his and the other’s chest were pressed almost together, and in a sudden burst of inspiration, Enzan took the other’s hand and sneaked a hand around their waist. The strangers eyes widened, but his hand squeezed his and his other pressed against his chest. Enzan swung them around, almost as if they were waltzing, but he let go off the other’s waist at the last moment to twirl them around. He could hear their laughter over the music, as he came around, and Enzan pulled him closer again, their back resting against his chest, and unable to suppress a laugh of his own.

The man pushed their head back against his shoulder, and Enzan shivered, feeling their breath ghost against his ear as they spoke.

“You are quite good. I didn’t think you’d be able to keep up~” Was that teasing he heard in the other’s voice? They spun around, taking a hold of Enzan’s hand again, pulling him along to continue their dance, when someone slammed against Enzan’s back and he stumbled forwards, bumping onto the other and causing them to topple backwards as well.

In a swift move, Enzan placed his arm around the other’s waist to keep them from falling and managed to keep his balance on his toes, swinging back on his ankles quickly so he wouldn’t fall either, but didn’t stand immediately, and instead looked down at the one he was currently dipping.

The stranger’s chest rose and fell as they breathed hard from dancing so much, their brown, wide eyes seemed to shine under the lights of the place as they stared back into his blue ones. Enzan’s breath caught in his throat, mesmerized momentarily, and his heart jumping in his chest. He took notice of the crooked angle of the other’s glasses, the flushing of their cheeks, the hand still gripping his, and how weightless the other felt in his arms. His eyes trailed down from their eyes to the corner of their lips; they were slightly parted, short pants escaping them, and they looked soft, so soft—

Enzan finally snapped at that, his own cheeks reddening and not due to having danced so much. He hurriedly pulled the other up and let go off their waist and hand. His eyes were suddenly very interested in a certain corner of the roof.

He felt a tapping on his arm and he finally turned to look at the other, seeing a smile on their lips. They gestured for him to follow, and he did, both pushing through the crowd till they reached the bar.

“Phew, that was close huh? You caught me just on time, thank you!” They smiled back. “How about we take a break? Since I sort of forced you to dance with me, I’ll treat you to a drink.” The stranger offered, leaning against the counter. The music was still loud, but it was easier to talk here than among the people.

Enzan blinked. “No it’s…” He was about to protest, but the other was already ordering drinks for them. He sighed, leaning back on the counter beside them. “You didn’t have to.”

To his surprise, the stranger scratched the back of his head, looking shy. “No, please allow me. It must have surprised you to suddenly be pulled in to dance like that, by a complete stranger even!”

Enzan shrugged. “Well, I’ll admit it’s not something common.” Usually he would mind, but there was something about this stranger that had pulled him in by the end. If it had been any other stranger, Enzan wondered if he’d had allowed it too.

After the bartender gave them their drinks, Enzan took a sip and arched an eyebrow at the other. “…Orange juice?”

The man laughed. “Ah, well, I didn’t know what you liked, and that’s what I usually have so…” They took a long gulp from their drink. “But if you don’t like it I can get you something else—“

Enzan waved a dismissing hand. “It’s fine.” He drank some. The cool drink helped ease the dryness of his throat. After a moment he turned to them again, questioning look on his face. “So, why did you invite me to dance with you, in the first place?”

Again, they scratched the back of his head, eyes gazing over to the dance floor. “You just looked kind of…” They flailed with their hand, searching for the right word. “Lonely? Shy? And I thought ‘Hey maybe this guy wants to dance but doesn’t have someone to dance with, or he’s too shy to ’.  ” He chuckled, turning to look at Enzan. “But I never stopped to think if you really wanted to. I-I’m sorry if I forced you into it?”

Enzan could only stare, absolutely puzzled. Was this the same person he’d danced with? They seemed much calmer, shy even. And they said he’d looked _shy_? Anyone could have seen he looked absolutely pissed, if anything, and with no desire whatsoever to dance. How was that anything close to shy, or lonely?

“No I…It’s not like that. I mean, I didn’t really want to dance, at first. My friend insisted I came and then he went and wandered off somewhere.” He saw the other’s expression deflate and he quickly continued. “But I, uh, it’s not like you ‘forced’ me, I mean …”He pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. “I wasn’t expecting it, you just surprised me. I don’t really come here often; I don’t usually dance like this and I wasn’t planning to. But it was actually kind of…fun?” Why was he babbling so much? It was as if he had dumped all of his extensive vocabulary in the trash.

He looked back up at the stranger, and saw them smiling. “Really…? I see! That’s good then, I was worried …But you came here with someone and they just up and left? No wonder you had this scary scowl on your face…”

Ah, so they had noticed that. How was that ‘shy’ then? “I lost sight of him. God knows where that trouble maker is, by now.” He sighed. “Did you come alone?”

They shook their head. “No, I came with a couple of friends too.” He glanced around, before pointing with his thumb to a group of people to their left. “Ah, there they are now. It’s those two.” Enzan looked over and saw a tall blond girl, a green bow keeping her hair up in a ponytail dancing with a much shorter girl, dark hair held up in a bun. He caught the moment the taller one put her arms around the shorter one’s waist and held her up, spinning them around. Beside him, his companion laughed. “They seem to be having fun.”

Enzan simply hummed in agreement. He thought he’d seen the couple of girls around campus a few times.

“So…you are in college, right?” The other directed Enzan’s attention back to them as he asked. “What are you studying?”

He nodded. “Economics, it’s my second year. I’m doing a programming course too.” He took another gulp from his drink. “You are a student too, I assume.”

“Yes, I’m studying Robotics. This is my second year too. I’m surprised I haven’t seen you around campus though!”

They exchange idle chatter like that for a while; if they worked, if they lived in the dorms, roommates, common things. Enzan came to know certain things about this stranger:

They worked in a café three blocks from college, and lived in the dorm next to Enzan’s, apparently. And their roommate liked to collect…swords. “He has a wall full of them in his room.” They said, chuckling. “It’s pretty amazing actually!” Enzan had a feeling he knew who they were talking about, but didn’t voice it then. ‘ _So this is Bruce’s roommate, huh?’_

He also learned how different they seemed now from the confident man that had pulled him in to dance. They were rather pleasant to speak with; they were calm, a little bashful, and polite. When he asked about it, they blushed. “A-Ah, you see…I really enjoy dancing. When I was younger I wasn’t really able to take part in it as much as I liked it and was very frustrated.” They grinned. “ But now that I’m able to I like to make the most out of it! So I guess my demeanor changes a little…It’s a little embarrassing, haha!”

Conversation trailed off and both stayed in companionable silence, the music still blaring from the speakers and the shouts and cheering from the dance floor doing a perfect job for background noise. Enzan’s eyes trailed off to his companion as he drank the last of his juice. He observed them in more detail this time; the way their short hair curled at their nape and how some strands fell over their face, eyes framed by a pair of blue glasses. They had rounded features, and a slender body, covered by a simple checkered shirt, and skinny jeans. Enzan felt the heat rise to his face. They were quite the handsome stranger, if he had to say so himself.  His eyes trailed back up to their face, traced the curved of their cheek, the way their lips pressed against the rim of the glass as he drank–

“Is something wrong?” Enzan snapped back to reality, realizing he had been staring again and the stranger was looking at him with puzzled eyes.

“N-No, it’s-” Keep your cool Enzan, keep your cool. His eyes landed on the stranger’s lips for the third time that night. No, not that! The other man was tilting their head at his light stuttering, but before either could speak again, the song changed, and the man’s eyes widened, looking up.

“Oh!” They placed their empty glass on the counter with a loud thud. “This song!” They seemed to recognize it, and the excitement was clear in their face when they turned to Enzan. “Are you up for a second round?”

Enzan opened and closed his mouth as if to reply but ultimately closed it shut and nodded. He almost wasn’t able to place his own glass back in the counter before the other was grabbing their hand and urging him forwards to dance again. And this time Enzan was ready to follow the other’s moves from the start. The moment the other drew him back close by the hand, the same daring smile on his face, Enzan returned it and so their shared dance began again.

They had a particular dynamic, a set way to the way they moved in relation to the other; sometimes Enzan would tug at the other’s hand, take the lead so they moved their feet in sync, both swaying to the beat in unison. He liked the way the stranger would chuckle, rest his other hand in his shoulder and follow. And other times, it was them that initiated the contact, much more confident, pressing their back to Enzan’s chest and taking hold of his hands. Their hips and feet swayed from side to side, back and forth, and Enzan did his best to follow, stepping back or forth when the other did, and in a bold move, let go of one of their hands to spin them around, eliciting another laugh from them as their chests connected, and Enzan thought he could see every light shining in those deep brown eyes.

But then the stranger would pull away, eyes flickering back to Enzan for just a second before he’d twirl and engage in a solo dance, body moving to the beat of the drums, throwing his head back or pushing his hair back, an action that, Enzan realized, drove him crazy. They would look at him with a challenge in his eyes, a challenge that Enzan always accepted, and he’d begin to try to match his movements to the other’s, or better them, inching himself closer and locking eyes with them, but not quite touching yet. It was as if they were constantly daring, teasing each other, and eventually falling back into one another, repeating the same steps. It sent a thrill through Enzan, every time their eyes met and he’d see that dare, which he’d take, and then moments after they’d be back up close, hands gripping his, chests pressing together, breath brushing his ear occasionally and words being muttered into it.  This beautiful stranger left his head spinning with every little thing they were doing.

And then, as they faced Enzan again after a spin, they lost their balance due to a loud group jumping and cheering pushing against their back, and they fell forwards, but Enzan was quick to catch them in his arms. Their nose brushed Enzan’s neck and he could feel their breath on his collarbone, sending a shiver down his spine. His heart hammered in his chest as the man lifted his head, face suddenly very close to his, and to Enzan it felt like everything was suddenly in slow motion; the music, the people dancing, the blinding lights and the moment itself. Hands were gripping the front of his shirt, while his own had come to rest on the other’s hips, and for a moment that felt eternal, they simply stared at each other, an unspoken question in both of their eyes.  

Enzan didn’t know who leaned in first; warm breath against his mouth was all he remembered before their lips met each other, shy and chaste at first, and more wanting and deep later. Enzan’s eyes fell shut and he reveled in the feeling of those soft lips against his. His heart felt like  it’d burst at any second, because he was kissing this beautiful stranger and it felt like nothing could be more perfect than that, in that moment. Their lips parted for a short instance, when Enzan tilted his head, breaths mingling together before the kiss resumed. One of his hands rose and his fingers tangled in the hair of the nape of the other’s neck, the other humming in appreciation. So up close, now Enzan was sure; what the other was wearing _was_ citrus perfume.

Air eventually became an issue, and the other began to pull away, but not before biting Enzan’s lower lip and making Enzan let an inaudible gasp.  Time resumed but they were still staring at each other, and  Enzan’s head was buzzing, the loud music blaring in his ears only a part of why. There was starlight in the other’s eyes, blown wide, and Enzan  was left standing, dumbstruck and with his lips parted.

Realization seemed to dawn on both of them, the fact that they had kissed a complete stranger in the middle of a crowded club, and their faces flushed red. They both looked away from each other. Enzan’s heart was still beating fast, and he didn’t know what to do with this new found emotion. He mustered up the courage to look back at his companion but he didn’t manage to say a thing because they were holding his wrist and pulling him away from the crowd of people. The moment they were in a clear space, Enzan let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding.

“Ohmygod I’m so sorry-“ Was the first things the other said, clearly embarrassed and conflicted. “I-I don’t,uh, want you to think I go around kissing random strangers I meet at the club, it just felt right, a-and I’m sorry if I did that out of the blue and without your consent, it p-probably weirded you out and– I’m rambling aren’t I?” They finally stopped to breathe, their nerves clear in their face. Enzan opened his mouth and closed it several times, searching for an answer to calm the other down, but all he managed to muster was a simple:

“No, i-it’s–It was nice.”

Enzan wanted to punch himself in the face. His cheeks couldn’t possibly be redder. Where was the smooth, young man he had been at the parties his father used to host, the calm and collected Enzan Ijuuin that he was supposed to be? All he could reply was ‘it was nice’? It had been so much more than that; it had felt perfect, like the sweet, sweet coffee that he drank in the mornings or the taste of sugar on his lips.

The other ran their hands over his face, behind his glasses, and groaned. “O-Oh gosh, I’m so embarrassed, um–R-Really?“ Their eyes shot up at Enzan, surprise and disbelief showing in his face. Enzan could only offer a nod. The other seemed almost relieved. “O-Okay so—“

“Hey!! Saito!!!” A loud, female voice broke through the music, and interrupting the man’s sentence. They both turned, seeing the same blonde woman standing a couple of steps back and waving at them. “We are leaving!! You coming?!”

The man –or should Enzan call him Saito, now?– seemed at a loss of what to do for a moment, before he turned to Enzan.

“U-Um, looks like I have to go but can I-can I give you my number?” Saito said in a rush, before immediately adding. “No, I mean, c-can I have yours? I-If that’s…alright.”

Enzan searched his pocket and retrieved his phone, fumbling with the touch screen a moment, feeling his heart race, before he opened the contacts window and handed it to Saito, who looked at him in confusion. “Input your number there. I’ll message you mine later.”

Saito accepted the phone, typing in his number quickly and handing it back to its owner. Enzan stared at his screen for a moment, dumbfounded. There it was, under ‘Saito’, the number. He had got his number. He was freaking out a little on the inside when Saito cleared his throat and his attention was directed back to the other man.

“S-So, um. I-I had a lot of fun with you tonight and—“

“Saito!! Come on! Stop flirting, we gotta go!” The blonde spoke again, and Saito yelped in embarrassment, turning to his friend.

“I-I’m not _f-flirting_!” He seemed scandalized by the mere idea, and Enzan couldn’t help but laugh behind his hand. Saito turned to him with a (very cute) pout and pushed at his chest. “G-Geez, even you—“

Enzan gently took the hand shoving at his chest.  “My apologies.  I certainly wouldn’t mind if you were flirting with me though, you know.” Ah, there was the Enzan he knew. His words made the other squeak. “But go along, before your friend gets impatient.” He brought Saito’s hand to his lips, kissing the back of it and looking at the other with half lidded eyes. “I enjoyed myself tonight too, Saito.”

It was finally the other’s turn to gape and squirm in his shoes. Saito smiled bashfully, scratching the back of his head. “Y-Yeah, I, I had fun too, um…?” He trailed off and Enzan quickly filled in for him.

“Enzan. That’s my name.”

“Enzan…” Saito repeated the name, shuffling on his feet for a moment before removing his hand from Enzan’s hold and pointing to his friend with his thumb. “I-I…I gotta go. But, um…call me?”

Enzan smiled coolly. “I will.”

They nodded at each other and then Saito dashed back to his friends. He could see the girl put an arm around his shoulders and pulled him out of the club with her and the smaller girl. Enzan sighed deeply, looking back at the screen of his phone. He was sure he had a stupid, giddy grin on his face at the moment. He had a cute guy’s number. The same cute guy he had kissed. And it had been _amazing._

Later, when Netto and his friends finally appeared, and they started the way back home, Netto arched an eyebrow at him in curiosity.

“What are you smiling so much about?” He nudged Enzan with his elbow, shooting him a wicked grin. “Oho, did you actually enjoy yourself? Meet someone cute?”

Enzan snorted, nudging him back. “Later, Netto.”

He grabbed his phone again, selecting the recently added number, and typed in a quick message for it.

To: Saito [This is Enzan. Here’s my number. Thank you again for tonight.]

The reply was immediate.

From: Saito [No no, thank you! I had a great time.]

From: Saito [Also…if you are free, would you like to get some coffee this week? Tuesday maybe?]

Enzan smiled, which elicited questions from Netto but he ignored him in favor of replying.

To: Saito [I’d love to.]


End file.
